Dir in die Augen zu sehen
by Nayina
Summary: Songfic zu dem Lied "Wie kann ein Mensch das ertragen" von Philipp Poisel. Pairing: HP/DM


Lang lang ist's her.  
Also: Hello again!  
Endlich hat die Muse mir mal wieder einen OS geschickt (obwohl ich nicht meckern kann, mein größeres Projekt ist tatsächlich bald fertig!)

Das hier kam mir spontan in den Kopf, mitten in der Nacht...da meine liebe Beta Nefertina leider schon schlafen ist, hat das außer mir noch keiner gelesen, aber ich dachte mir, ich stell es trotzdem rein.

Also wie immer: Nichts gehört mir, alles JKRs. Habt trotzdem Spaß damit! :3

Pairing: Harry/Draco, was sonst? XD

Eure Nayina

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

~Dir in die Augen zu sehen~

Draco lächelte. Der Wind schlug ihm ins Gesicht samt den dicken Regentropfen, die vom Himmel prasselten, aber Draco lächelte. Er liebte es, hier ganz oben im Himmel auf seinem Besen zu sitzen und das Quidditchfeld zu beobachten. Nein, eigentlich nicht das Quidditchfeld, sondern ihn, den er schlagen musste, dem er den Schnatz vor der Nase wegschnappen sollte. Er war gar nicht weit weg. Ganz nah, sie waren beide weit oben, doch Draco war höher. Sein Lächeln wich einem überraschten Ausdruck, als er den Schnatz tatsächlich entdeckte. Da, direkt unter Harry. So schnell er konnte raste er darauf zu. Natürlich bemerkte Harry es sofort. Er sah sich nach dem Schnatz um, der offensichtlich irgendwo sein musste und dann sah er ihn. Sekundenbruchteile, bevor Draco danach griff, reichte auch Harry danach aus. Doch der Gryffindor erwischte nur noch Dracos Hand. Draco nahm das tiefe Knurren wahr, dass Harry missmutig von sich gab. Er versuchte es von sich weg zu schieben und flog einfach auf den Boden zu, doch es gelang ihm nur mäßig, die Gedanken auf ihren Sieg zu konzentrieren. Doch schon bald wurde er von den jubelnden Slytherins davon getragen und konnte den Gryffindor nirgendwo mehr ausmachen. Sie feierten die ganze Nacht. Draco nicht, er hatte sich im ersten unbemerkten Moment davon geschlichen. Seine Schritte führten ihn auf die Ländereien zum schwarzen See. Er ging eine Weile am Ufer entlang.

Stell dich vor meine Mitte  
Leg dich in jede Figur  
Werf dich in jeden meiner Schritte

„Malfoy, keine Schlangenparty für dich? Und ich dachte, man wäre dir wenigstens dankbar." Draco zuckte zusammen. Er drehte sich zu der Stimme vom Wieselschwesterchen um. Und erstarrte innerlich.  
„Weasley… kommst du mit deinem Helden her, um zu heulen?" Angriff schien Draco immer noch die beste Verteidigung und die beiden waren wirklich die letzten, denen er auf die Nase binden wollte, warum er hier war.  
„Im Gegensatz zu euch Giftschlangen sind wir keine Verlierer" knurrte Harry ihm entgegen. Draco schnaufte abfällig.  
„Natürlich, deswegen seht ihr auch so unglaublich schlecht gelaunt aus." Der Blonde wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, da setzte Harry wieder zu sprechen an.  
„Ach, ertränk dich meinetwegen im See, Malfoy."  
„Schatz, lass gut sein" wisperte Ginny dem Gryffindor ins Ohr und schmiegte sich an seine Seite. Draco hörte die Worte zwar, doch er hatte sich schon umgedreht und war losgelaufen. Es dauerte eine Weile, seine Füße wurden schon langsam nass, da schrie ihm von hinten jemand etwas zu.  
„Was soll das, Malfoy?" Auf Dracos Lippen schlich sich ein winziges Lächeln, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, weiter in die schwarzen Tiefen zu schreiten.  
„Was wohl, Potter, ich ertränke mich im See" rief er zurück. Hinten war es schon wieder still. Die ersten Zweifel kamen ihm, als ihm das Wasser bis zur Brust reichte. War er verrückt geworden? Ja, wahrscheinlich… und das schon länger, niemand bei Verstand hätte sich an seiner Stelle ausgerechnet in Harry Potter verliebt. Völlig in Gedanken ging er weiter, bis ihn plötzlich etwas zurück riss.  
„Spinnst du, Malfoy?" Harrys Stimme drang laut an sein Ohr und hätte er nicht schon vor Kälte gezittert, hätte er jetzt wegen der Berührung damit angefangen. Er wurde unsanft am Arm zurück gezogen, merkte, wie das Wasser sich von ihm zurück zog.  
„Möglich. Lass mich los, ich bin noch nicht fertig." Er wurde herum geschleudert und plötzlich sah er sich mit Harrys grünen Augen konfrontiert, die ihn wütend anstarrten.  
„Glaub nicht, ich lande wegen dir in Askaban! Beweg deinen listigen Arsch hier raus!" schrie der Gryffindor ihn an. Draco ließ ein kleines Lächeln sehen.  
„Du kannst dich auch nicht entscheiden, was?" antwortete er, bevor er aus dem See rausspazierte und, sich der wütenden und verwirrten Blicke in seinem Rücken durchaus bewusst, zum Schloss zurück kehrte. Er kam zitternd im Gemeinschaftsraum an, in dem die Party immer noch lief. Pansy entdeckte ihn, unterdrückte ein schockiertes Kreischen und brachte ihn so unauffällig wie möglich ins Badezimmer.  
„Draco, wo warst du? Du bist voller Algen!" Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Nicht wichtig."  
„Und warum bist du so nass?" Die Slytherin betrachtete ihn besorgt, während sie die Dusche aufdrehte und die Wärme prüfte.  
„Auch nicht wichtig." Sie seufzte.  
„Los, ausziehen. Du wirst jetzt duschen." Er gab ein zustimmendes Grummeln von sich und folgte ihrer Anweisung wie ein Roboter.  
„Was ist los mit dir, Dray…? Ich mach mir Sorgen… wir alle machen uns Sorgen" murmelte Pansy.  
„Das müsst ihr nicht. Es ist nicht-"  
„Nicht wichtig, wie es dir geht? Ja, das sagst du andauernd! Ist denn überhaupt noch irgendetwas wichtig?" Draco spürte, dass sein Körper sich langsam wieder aufwärmte, doch sein Zittern verschwand nicht.  
„Ja, er ist wichtig." Wieder lies Pansy ein Seufzen hören. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs ging die Dusche aus und Draco stand trocken und in sauberen Klamotten vor ihr. Als sie sein Zittern sah, umarmte sie ihn spontan.  
„Draco… das muss aufhören…" Er nickte, doch sie beide wussten, dass es nicht aufhören würde. Pansy fühlte, wie das Zittern unkontrollierter wurde, mehr zu einem Beben und sie verstand, dass er seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter verbarg, damit sie ihn nicht weinen sah. Einen kurzen Moment bildete er sich ein, es wäre Harrys Geruch, den e roch, Harrys Haare, die ihn kitzelten, Harrys Hand, die ihm tröstend über den Rücken strich. Doch wie immer, wenn es ihm kurz so vor kam, war es ein Trugschluss. Pansy schaffte es irgendwie, ihn in sein Bett zu verfrachten und vor lauter Erschöpfung schlief er sogar ein.

Der nächste Tag begann und nichts war über Nacht anders geworden. Noch vor dem Frühstück sammelte Draco einen bösen Blick von Harry und ein „Wäre besser, du hättest Erfolg gehabt" von dem Wiesel ein. Im Unterricht hörte er bald auf, zuzuhören und sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien und trocknete den Regen vom gestrigen Tag wieder. Draco wünschte, ihn würde das alles so wenig interessieren, wie es das Wetter interessierte. Die Sonne kümmerte sich nicht um irgendwelche fehlgeleiteten Hormone. Zumindest nicht um Dracos, konnte ja sein, dachte Draco, dass sich die Sonne einfach nach wem anders richtete.

Ich Tanz für dich, wohin du willst  
Ich geh, rüber ans Fenster  
Um zu sehen ob, die Sonne noch scheint  
Hab so oft, bei schwerem Gewitter in deine Hände geweint

„Mister Malfoy, würden sie uns auch mit ihrer Teilnahme beehren?" hallte Professor McGonagalls Stimme an seine Ohren. Er sah vom Fenster weg und zu ihr auf.  
„Sie sollen den Zauber mit ihrem Partner üben, Mister Malfoy, falls sie auch noch vergessen haben, welchen, dann wird ihnen Mister Potter wohl anfangen." Draco nickte gequält. Wie sehr konnte ihn das Leben noch mit Zitronen bewerfen, die sich nicht zu Limonade machen ließen? Eine Minute später wusste er, dass es zumindest jetzt noch nicht fertig damit war. Denn inzwischen leuchteten seine Haare signalrot.  
„Steht dir, Malfoy, man sieht dir die Witzfigur an damit" kommentierte Harry auch noch sein Werk. Draco knurrte. Der einzige Trost war, dass er sich nun überlegen durfte, wie Harrys Haare wohl am albernsten aussahen. Kurz darauf starrte ihn Harry wütender an, als jemals zuvor, angesichts der schulterlangen rosa Haare, die er nun hatte.  
„Überleg dir selbst, was man dir jetzt ansieht" murmelte Draco nur, wandte so schnell wie möglich den Blick ab und beschloss dann, dass er den Spruch konnte.

Zwei Wochen später war das signalrot endlich restlos aus Dracos Haaren verschwunden. Irgendwie hatte McGonagall wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass der Spruch eine ganze Weile anhielt. Nun, zumindest bei ihnen, denn alle anderen hatten halbwegs normale Haare. Jetzt waren endlich auch seine Haare wieder blond und nur Harry lief noch mit rosa gefärbten Spitzen herum und warf Draco deswegen tödliche Blicke zu, denen Draco mehr oder weniger gekonnt auswich. Irgendwie sah er sogar ganz niedlichen aus, wenn er versuchte, mit diesen rosa Haarspitzen böse zu gucken. Die Wirkung verlor sich im Raum, doch Draco wagte es dennoch nicht, den Blick zu erwidern. Er hatte Angst, in dem tiefen grün zu versinken und nie mehr aufzutauchen.

Wie soll ein Mensch das ertragen  
Dich alle Tage zu sehen  
Ohne es einmal zu wagen  
Dir in die Augen zu sehen

Und dann passierte es doch. Es war unbeabsichtigt, ein großer Zufall. Draco sah einfach zum falschen Zeitpunkt auf, nämlich gerade, als Harry aus der großen Halle kam und ihn ansah. Und das grün nahm ihn gefangen, ließ ihn tatsächlich nicht mehr los. Mitten in der Bewegung war er erstarrt und konnte nur wahrnehmen, wie Harry auf ihn zu kam, wie das grün immer mehr wurde. Dann stand Harry direkt vor ihm.  
„Schockzauber abbekommen, Malfoy? Oder stehst du auf rosa?" Draco blinzelte ein paar Mal, machte den Mund auf – und wieder zu.  
„Bei dir ist wohl gerade die letzte Tasse aus dem Schrank gefallen, was?" Draco schloss, die Augen gewaltsam, um sich von Harrys Augen los zu reißen.  
„Ja, das muss es sein… für einen Gryffindor hast du übrigens ganz schön slytheringrüne Augen" murmelte der Blonde mit nur wenig Sarkasmus, dann drehte er sich um und lief die Treppe hinauf. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und wünschte sich, es wären Harrys, doch noch im selben Moment erklärte er sich selbst für endgültig durchgedreht. Er prallte beim Laufen gegen etwas Weiches und doch ziemlich Stabiles, von dem er sich sicher war, dass es da vor ein paar Sekunden noch nicht gewesen war. Er sah auf und verfing sich schon wieder in einem grünen Netz.  
„Was bei Merlins Bart ist los mit dir, Malfoy? Du kannst ja nicht mal mehr vernünftig streiten!"

Stell dich vor meine Mitte  
Leg dich in jede Figur  
Werf dich in jeden meiner Schritte

„Vielleicht werde ich ja einfach erwachsen" konterte Draco und machte einen Bogen um den Gryffindor.  
„Na klar! Du träumst dauernd rum, Malfoy, sag mir nicht, das bedeutet auch, dass du erwachsen wirst!" Draco schnaufte.  
„Ist doch möglich!" Er wusste gar nicht, wo er eigentlich hin lief. Eigentlich hatte er einfach in einem leeren Klassenraum Halt machen wollen, bis sich sein Herzschlag wieder normalisierte, doch das hieß, er müsste stehen bleiben. Und dann würde Harry vor ihm stehen, würde ihm Fragen stellen, warum auch immer er das plötzlich tat, würde ihn ansehen und Draco wäre verloren. Also lief er weiter und weiter, ohne Ziel, immer höher.  
„Ist es nicht! Wo läufst du überhaupt hin?"  
„Kann dir doch egal sein! Wohin du willst, wenn es denn sein muss" knurrte er. Der fast erloschene Funken Hoffnung in ihm fing an, zu wachsen, wenn Harry ihm so nachlief und das wollte er vermeiden. Also wurde er immer schneller, doch der Plan ging nicht auf. Harry blieb hinter ihm.  
„Dann zum Raum der Wünsche!" Draco stockte einen Moment. Was wollte er da? Doch er sah ein, dass er irgendwann stehen bleiben musste, also konnte er genauso gut im Raum der Wünsche stehen bleiben.

Ich führe dich, wohin du willst

Er hatte nicht so genau gewusst, was er haben wollte, also standen sie in einem Raum, der aussah, als würde er gerade renoviert werden. Tapete lag auf dem Boden und war teilweise von der Wand abgerissen, während an einigen Stellen schon neue Tapete aufgetragen worden war.  
„Wirklich hübsch, Malfoy" murmelte Harry und Draco erwartete schon ein „Sieht es so bei dir zuhause aus?", doch es kam nichts dergleichen, es blieb bei diesem kleinen sarkastischen Stich.  
„Also, was willst du, Potter?" Harry verdrehte die Augen.  
„Das sagte ich bereits. Was ist mit dir los?" Der Gryffindor sah Draco aufmerksam an, doch der Blonde sah nur zu Boden.  
„Ist doch egal" brummte er. Harry lachte freudlos auf.  
„Du kannst mir ja nicht mal mehr vernünftig in die Augen gucken! Wo ist dein verfluchter Stolz hin, Malfoy?"

Wie soll ein Mensch das ertragen  
Dich alle Tage zu sehen  
Ohne es einmal zu wagen  
Dir in die Augen zu sehen

„Was interessiert dich das überhaupt?" fauchte Draco nun und blickte doch auf, erwiderte den Blick Harrys, wurde jedoch gleich wieder schwach und sein eigentlich wütender Blick verlor an Intensität.  
„Muss mein Helferkomplex sein…" murmelte Harry. Die Wut und die Enttäuschung legten sich nun in Dracos Blick und Harry trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.  
„Ich scheiß auf deinen Helferkomplex! Hilf wem, der es nötig hat!" rief Draco aus und bemerkte erschrocken, wo ihm dabei die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Harry schien es auch zu merken, denn den eben nach hinten getanen Schritt machte er nun wieder vorwärts.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein sieht es aus, als hättest du es nötig…" sagte der Gryffindor und trat noch etwas näher.  
„Ach was! Was weißt du schon?" Harry legte den Kopf schief.  
„Gar nichts, deswegen frag ich… aber wenn es hier so aussieht, weil du dich so fühlst, dann solltest du dringend etwas dagegen tun." Draco funkelte ihn wütend an und versuchte, sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen, bevor er sie noch weinte.

Könnt ich einen einzigen Tag nur  
In meinem Leben dir gefallen  
Um dann ein einziges Mal nur  
In deine Arme zu fallen

„Und was solltest du dagegen tun können?" fragte der Slytherin trotzig. Harry lächelte daraufhin leicht und überbrückte den letzten Abstand. Und dann hielt er Draco mit einem Mal in den Armen. Draco versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch Harrys Griff war stark genug, um ihn davon abzuhalten und schließlich gab Draco auf.  
„Ich kann dir Halt bieten."  
„Lass mich los…" wisperte Draco schwach.  
„Nein. Nur wenn du mir überzeugend sagen kannst, dass dir das nicht gut tut." Draco trommelte verzweifelt mit seinen Fäusten auf Harrys Brust ein.  
„Sturer Gryffindor!" Doch Draco spürte nur, wie der Griff sich noch mehr festigte.  
„Stolzer Slytherin. Lass ihn doch einmal fallen, du bist allemal stolzer als jemand mit rosa Haaren, auch wenn du alle Mauern fallen lässt." Draco gluckste belustigt.  
„Da hast du allerdings recht. Du kannst nicht mal wütend aussehen damit" stimmte Draco zu. Harry lächelte triumphierend.  
„Was vielleicht daran liegt, dass ich gar nicht wütend bin" antwortete er. Als Draco diesmal versuchte, sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, ließ Harry ihn los.  
„Bist du nicht?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Aber man hat als Held der Zaubererwelt gewisse Erwartungen zu erfüllen." Draco sah ihn zweifelnd an. Dann, ganz langsam, verstand er.  
„Du darfst das Kind eines Todessers nicht mögen."  
„Na siehst du", sagte Harry und legte lächelnd eine Hand an Dracos Wange, „Du verstehst ja doch, warum du mich interessierst." Draco starrte ihn an, doch ganz leicht schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Nein, das weiß ich nicht."  
„Dann muss ich es dir wohl zeigen, was meinst du?" flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr und Draco konnte nur noch nicken, bevor sich Harrys Lippen auf seine legten.

Draußen fiel der erste Schnee, während Draco im Verwandlungsunterricht saß und versonnen lächelte.  
„Mister Malfoy, ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitte!" verlangte Professor McGonagall. Draco sah zu ihr.  
„Die haben sie, Professor, vollkommen." Überrascht zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Nun, dann können sie mir sicher sagen, was wir uns heute zum Ziel setzen wollen?"  
„Wir wollen in Partnerarbeit einen Spatz in einen Raben verwandeln."  
„Und warum in Partnerarbeit, Mister Malfoy?" Er lächelte sie siegessicher an.  
„Weil es einfacher ist, vorerst Charakter und Aussehen des Vogels zu trennen." Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors nickte ihm zu.  
„Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Und nun ab an die Arbeit." Draco versuchte, ein allzu glückliches Lächeln zu unterdrücken.  
„Hey Malfoy" hörte er Harrys Stimme laut, dann flüsternd, „Warum schaust du mich denn nicht an?" Draco lächelte und blickte ganz kurz zu dem geliebten Menschen auf.  
„Aus dem gleichen Grund wie schon seit langem. Weil jeder sehen würde, wie sehr du mich berührst" antwortete der Slytherin leise. Dann hob er seine Stimme.  
„Also, Potter, streng dich an." Spöttisch klang er, fast wie früher. Nur Harry hörte den winzigen Unterschied und wusste, dass es eine Warnung war, sich nicht zu verraten. Schließlich sah der Bruder von Weaselette zu. Und keiner von ihnen wollte doch, dass man sie trennte, um das Image des Helden zu erhalten. Dracos Herz zog sich etwas zusammen, wenn er daran dachte, dass Harry trotz allem diese rothaarige Göre heiraten würde. Doch nur ein Blick von Harry genügte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er trotzdem der einzige bleiben würde, den Harry liebte. Und das war so viel mehr, als Draco jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Wie soll ein Mensch das ertragen  
Dich alle Tage zu sehen  
Ohne es einmal zu wagen  
Dir in die Augen zu sehen

„Endlich bist du meins…" schnurrte Draco, als er am Abend in den Raum der Wünsche trat. Das Knistern des Kaminfeuers vor dem grünen Sofa gab ihm das Gefühl zuhause zu sein. Der Raum war jetzt vollkommen eingerichtet, war bequem und ihr eigens zusammengestellter Rückzugsort.  
„Endlich kannst du mir in die Augen sehen" lächelte Harry. Und genau das tat Draco.

~ENDE~


End file.
